You Should Be Mine!
by DarkVoca
Summary: Sam diam-diam menyukai Danny, sahabatnya sendiri, tapi ternyata Danny menyukai Paulina. Mungkin kah perasaan Sam akan terbalaskan oleh Danny? / First fic in this fandom / RnR?


Haayyy! Saya author kurang kerjaan yang sedang berkunjung ke fandom Danny Phantom ini. Karena fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia nya masih sedikit jadi saya berinisiatif untuk menambah walaupun hanya 1 fic. And here we go!

~ o_O ~

**You Should Be Mine!**

**Disclaimer : **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Warning : **Maybe OOC, typo bertebaran, dll~

**Note : **Kalo baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me jadi lebih sreg deh.. huehehe :3

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

~ o_O ~

"Maksudmu ap..." pertanyaan tersebut belum selesai ia tanyakan namun sepertinya sudah terlebih dulu diputus oleh sang gadis di seberang telepon tersebut.

"haaahh, sepertinya aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, Tuck." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Oh ayolah, Danny, hampir setiap kali saat kau menelpon Paulina pasti ia yang memutusnya duluan tanpa alasan yang jelas." Ucap Tucker bermaksud untuk menghibur sahabatnya, Danny Fenton.

"T..tapi bukankah memang aku yang mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Danny, kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah sama sekali. Mungkin dia tidak menganggap humormu menarik." Ucap Sam ikut menghiburnya.

'oohhh bodoh sekali Paulina itu! Jelas Danny tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?' Batin Sam. Yup! Sebenarnya Sam memendam rasa ke Danny yang melebihi dari sekedar sahabat. Namun ternyata sahabatnya tersebut sepertinya tidak. Ia malah menyukai perempuan yang menjadi primadona sekolah, Paulina.

~ o_O ~

"Sam, Tuck, nanti malam ikutlah denganku pergi ke pesta Paulina." Ajak Danny saat ber video chat dengan sahabat-sahabat nya itu.

"Kalau kau mengajakku tentu saja aku mau, Danny! Hei Sam, kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Tucker ke Sam.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik berada di rumah sambil mendengarkan musik rock kesukaanku daripada aku harus pergi ke pesta tak jelas tersebut." Ucap Sam.

"Ayolah, Sam. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau kau ikut pergi kesana." Rayu Danny.

"Tidak. Aku tetap lebih memilih berada di rumah." Sam bersikeras menolak.

"Baiklah, ayo Tuck, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap kalau tak ingin terlambat." Ucap Danny.

"Okay. Bye, Sam. Semoga malam mu menyenangkan." Ucap Tucker.

"Ya ya ya, terimakasih kalian sudah 'peduli'ku." Ucap Sam dengan penekanan di kata peduli. Setelah itu Danny dah Tucker menyudahi video chatnya.

'sebenarnya apa bagusnya Paulina? Ya ya, aku tahu ia populer, tapi mengapa Danny lebih menyukai dia? Hem maksudku mengapa Danny lebih menyukai Paulina yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangnya?' Batin Sam kesal.

~ o_O ~

Hari ini ada pertandingan football antara Casper High dan Eagle High. Seperti biasa, Danny, Sam, dan Tucker pasti menontonnya.

"Hey lihat, itu Paulina!" Ucap Danny kegirangan.

"Lalu kenapa? Mengapa semua laki-laki mengidolakannya? Apa karena ia memakai rok mini saat menjadi kapten cheerleader?" Ucap Sam kesal. Bukan kesal karena ia tidak populer, tapi kesal mengapa Danny lebih menyukai Paulina dibanding dirinya.

"Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa memiliki seorang pacar yang baik dan mungkin kalau bisa seperti Paulina." Ucap Danny.

Sam tahu ia hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang tidak pernah memakai rok mini, selalu memakai T-shirt dan tidak tertarik untuk menjadi anggota cheerleader karena baginya lebih baik menonton dari bangku penonton saja, tapi seperti halnya perempuan biasa, ia juga memiliki seorang laki-laki pujaannya.

'Andai kau tahu, Danny, selama ini aku menyukaimu!'

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

~ o_O ~

"Hey kalian lihat tadi bagaimana ekspresi Dash saat ia kujahili di depan banyak orang?" Tanya Danny saat pulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja aku lihat! Hahahaha kau sungguh hebat, Danny!" Jawab Tucker sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kekuatan hantumu digunakan untuk menolong orang lain, bukan untuk menjahilinya, tapi..." Ucap Sam terpotong.

"Tapi aku hanya membalasnya, Sam." Elak Danny.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Danny. Tapi kalau yang tadi kau lakukan tak ada salahnya juga sih. Hahahahahaha." Lanjut Sam sambil tertawa. Danny dan Tucker pun ikut tertawa.

'hey Danny, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu segembira ini sejak kau tergila-gila dengan Paulina. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sampai kau jadi jarang tertawa, huh?' Batin Sam senang karena telah melihat sahabat –atau lebih tepatnya sahabat yang ia cintai- bisa tertawa kembali.

~ o_O ~

"Hay Danny. Apakah aku cocok menggunakan high heels baruku ini kan?" Tanya Paulina.

"Cocok sekali, Paulina. Kau terlihat ehm, cantik." Jawab Danny tersipu.

"Terimakasih, Danny." Ucap Paulina sambil memberikan ciuman di pipi Danny lalu melenggak pergi.

"Aaaahhh Paulina memang selalu cantik." Ucap Danny.

"Paulina kemari kanya ingin menunjukkan high heels barunya? Menjijikkan! Apa nyamannya memakai high heels seperti itu? sepatu boots memang paling nyaman." Ucap Sam jijik dengan kelakuan Paulina.

~ o_O ~

"Danny! Ada apa malam-malam begini ketempatku." Ucap Sam kaget saat melihat Danny yang tiba-tiba muncul menembus tembok kamarnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku boleh beristirahat sejenak disini?" Tanya Danny.

"Oh ayolah Danny, kau bertingkah seperti kita baru saja saling kenal. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, memangnya ada apa?" Ucap Sam dan setelah itu Danny berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Sam. Saat aku sedang bertarung dengan Skulker aku tak sengaja melihat Paulina dan Dash sedang bersama, saat ku dekati diam-diam, ternyata mereka sudah pacaran." Ucap Danny frustasi.

"Sudahlah Danny, dia bukanlah perempuan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Sam menghiburnya.

'Danny, kenapa kau lebih menyukai Paulina? Mengapa bukan aku? Padahal aku selalu ada untukmu, Danny.' Batin Sam.

~ o_O ~

"hem, sepertinya aku tertidur disini terlalu lama." Ucap Danny. Saat ia melihat ke arah tempat tidur Sam, ia telah tertidur dengan pulas. Tak sengaja ia melihat kearah meja belajar Sam, dan ia melihat ada suatu kertas yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat ia melihat apa isi kertas tersebut, ia sangat terkejut.

"Jadi selama ini Sam meyukaiku dan berarti selama ini aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya?" Ucap Danny terkejut. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan kearah Sam.

"Sam, maafkan aku, andai aku tahu kalau selama ini kau menyukaiku aku tidak akan memperdulikan Paulina. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku mungkin hanya kagum dengan Paulina, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman bila denganmu." Bisik Danny di telinga Sam.

Setelah itu Danny mengecup halus kening Sam dan berubah menjadi hantu kembali, berniat untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba Sam pun terbangun.

"Danny, kau sudah ingin pulang?" Ucapnya.

"Ah Sam, maaf membangunkanmu. Sepertinya sudah hampir pagi dan aku sudah harus pulang." Jawab Danny.

"Ah tunggu Danny, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan." Ujar Sam. Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil suatu kertas –yang ternyata Danny sudah mengetahui isinya- lalu melipatnya menjadi 4 bagian, lalu ia memberikannya ke Danny tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

" Sam, boleh aku buka ini sekarang?" Tanya Danny. Sam hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan saat Danny membacanya ia sudah tak terkejut lagi karena ia sebenarnya sudah membacanya.

"Apa aku juga boleh menjawabnya sekarang?" Tanya Danny kembali. Sam hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sam, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Danny lalu mengecup bibir Sam.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

**-Fin-**

* * *

Maaf kalau song fictnya ga mutu, soalnya ini pertama kalinya saya bikin song fict. :)

Segala macam review dan Flame saya terima~ ^^


End file.
